coconut_fred_and_wonder_pets_and_murpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Bell
"I care for my friends, not myself." : Water Bell's quote of how her own kind is overated while she cares for other worlds that is not overated and worlds already having fetish fanart. Water Bell is a OC Pony created by Digipony, She's the main protagonist in Super Smash Brawl: Littlefoot and The Dinosaur Train Edition. She is somewhat of a biped pony who has claws on her forelegs and backlegs she rarely goes on her four legs for walking. She travels to each Universes to fix an infected area with two fetish viruses trying to attack the world she really REALLY hates The Fetish Monster Virus for causing this and the fetish users who done fetishes to everyone in each different world. Bio When she was just a filly, playing in the beach blowing bubbles (which she gain her cutie mark) surfing in the waves. But that night at the beach returning home, she found a bubble staff she held it in her hooves and started to stand on her hind legs and started to grow claws to her front and back legs. However they disappeared from her hooves, but she kept that wand and tries to learn magic spells until she knows how to use it. Forms Water Bell has a few forms that she uses to protect her friends from danger. *Water Bell (Biped with Claws Form) *Water Bell (Spiked Ball Tail Form) *Water Bell (Pony/Siren/Dragon Form) *Water Bell (Pony/Siren/Dragon Anthro Form) How to unlock: Defeat The Zombie Dragon *Water Bell (Pony/Siren Muscle Form) How to unlock: Defeat Muscle Nixel in Survial Mode These Forms are required to do some Survival Modes with Water Bell to unlock these forms however the biped form doesn't need to be unlock since this is Water Bell's default form. Water bell s bubble wand staff by digiponythedigimon-d79bu42.png|Her Weapon that is used in battle. Water bell vector.png|Water Bell's Normal Form as shown above (But suddenly turns into her Biped Form in battle which is her default form) Water bell bring it on vector by digiponythedigimon-d79bta7.png|A different artwork of Water Bell doing a pose. Water Bell Trophy.png|A Trophy of Water Bell Water Bell with Claws Form Vector (Tail Fix).png|Water Bell's Biped Form with Claws (Her default form in battle) Water Bell's Spiked Tail Form.jpg|Water Bell's Spiked Ball Tail Form Water bell as a dragon siren hybrid form by digiponythedigimon-d88pg4o.png|Water Bell's Pony/Siren/Dragon Hybrid Form Water bell as a dragon siren hybrid anthro form by digiponythedigimon-d88pg4j.png|Water Bell's Pony/Siren/Dragon Anthro Form Water bell as a dragon siren hybrid muscle form by digiponythedigimon-d88pg4e.png|Water Bell's Pony/Siren/Dragon Muscle Form Moveset *Zapping: Zaps her magic bubble wand staff at the opponent. *Claws of Fury: Scratches her opponent with her claws. Taunts She, and her forms has also taunts. *Biped (Claw Form): Does a Hand Stand then spins then stops and does a second taunt playing with her bubble wand staff. *Spiked Ball Tail Form: Slams her tail hard at the ground then growls. *Pony/Siren/Dragon Form: Roars then flies and swoops down and stops. *Pony/Siren/Dragon Anthro Form: Flies up a little then lands down and does a sexy shaking body dance. *Pony/Siren Muscle Form: Bangs on her chest like a gorilla (simular taunt to Muscle Nixel .) Category:Protagonists Category:Ponies Category:Female characters Category:OC Characters Category:Animals Category:The Water Bell Crew Category:Pink characters